Teach me how to live
by pepsimax1
Summary: "I'm going to have fun corrupting you." Roxas is new, and doesn't play by the rules. Sora is bored with his life, and feels drawn to Roxas and the danger and excitement he brings. YAOI. Rated M for later chapters. I SUCK at summaries! RoxasxSora
1. Chapter 1

Sora sat at the back, feeling his eyelids get heavier and heavier.

_Damn, why is school such a drag? _He thought, begging for the bell to go.

Taking a look at his watch, his heart sank when he realised that there was still an hour of Math to go. But, there was something different about today. The atmosphere was different, and Sora couldn't quite grasp what it was. Perhaps if he had friends, they'd have felt it too, but, being the quiet boy he was, Sora didn't. People thought it bothered him, but in truth, it really didn't. Kids his age were just so...immature. Getting drunk and high every weekend wasn't exactly Sora's idea of having fun. Not that he was invited anyway. It was a silent truce that if Sora stayed away from everyone at school, then they'd stay away from him, which suited Sora fine. Instead, he'd sit alone, writing and reading poetry at lunch, taking walks and seeing foreign films in the cinema alone at the weekends. Okay, if he admitted it, then yes, sometimes he got lonely. But, there was just no one around he could connect with. So, instead of being spoken to, Sora reluctantly heard all of the gossip through overheard whispers.

"Have you seen him!? He's gorgeous, and has this bad boy look about him. And apparently he told Riku to, you know, F-U-C-K himself!"

"Kairi, we're 17, I think it's okay for you to say fuck now, you know..."

_So that's what it is, _Sora thought_, there's some new guy who's got all of the girls creaming themselves. Well, at least he's not joining Riku and his gang of twats..._

Okay, so maybe listening to other peoples conversations was a little rude, but Sora was bored. Of school. Of home. Of everything. His life was far too routine for his liking, but, stuck in the little town of Twilight, there wasn't really much he could do about it.

"Oh god, he's here. STOP staring Ollette, he'll think you're a freak!" Kairi said, in whisper that practically echoed the room. Sora looked at the front of class. Sure enough, someone he'd never seen before had walked in, and was talking to the teacher.

_WOW._

Okay, yeah, Sora admitted he was hot. And he totally understood what Kairi meant about the bad boy look. Black skinny jeans, a ripped leather jacket, and a tee with a bands name on that Sora didn't recognise. On any other guy, it'd look to emo, but this guy managed to look tough. He looked much different to how Sora thought he would, given Kairi's description. Yeah his clothes gave off this "I'm-too-cool-to care-how-I-dress" look, but actually, Sora would never have expected him to look like this. He had big, cerulean blue eyes and pale, porcelain skin. His blonde hair,which looked as though it had a mind of it's own, formed perfect spikes around his face. And he was small, Sora noticed, around the same height as himself.

"Well Mr. Strife, take a seat. I believe there are two near Sora if you would care to choose which side you sit next to him"

The mysterious new blonde boy looked towards the back, his gaze focusing on Sora. Sora's stomach seemed to be doing back flips, like ten thousand butterflies were floating around his stomach.

_Me!? He has to come sit with me!? Oh god, what do I even say? I haven't spoke to someone in school in years!_

"Oh, sorry class, this is, erm, I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

"It's Roxas" the boy said, while walking over to where Sora was sitting. Sora shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, more and more of his butterflies turning into bats with every step Roxas took. Roxas took a seat to Sora's left, and sighed slightly. He would have asked Roxas what was wrong, if not for the overpowering scent of...Sora wasn't sure, but it smelled a lot like cigarettes and alcohol.

_He's been drinking, when we have school!? I mean...damn, why am I finding that kind of a turn on..no Sora, stop it!_

Roxas didn't really seem to do much listening in class, Sora noticed. Actually, all he really seemed to be doing was watch Sora take notes. The class bell rang and Sora darted out as fast as he could. He wasn't sure why, because he'd found boys attractive in the past, and had managed to control himself, but he just couldn't stop staring at Roxas. It seemed strange to him that someone who looked so innocent could give off such a dangerous and tainted vibe. Unsure as to why he was so interested, Sora concluded that it could only because there was something about Roxas that wasn't _normal_. He'd refused friendship with someone who could guarantee him popularity, and, without really doing much else, had made himself the talk of the school. For Sora, there was something exciting about him, something different.

"Sora!" a voice echoed, causing him to turn around. Roxas came walking up to him, a helmet in his hands,

"Uh, h-hi Roxas, what's up?"

"Do you want to go for a ride?" he asked, handing the helmet to Sora, who looked like he was about to have a heart attack, "I mean, school sucks, and I don't know my way around here..."

_Did Roxas, the kid who everyone wants to know, just ask ME to go for a ride!?_

"Uh, yeah, sure!" he replied, not really knowing what hell was going on. It was certainly strange. Sora had never just walked out of school early before, but because Roxas had asked him, it seemed like the perfect idea.

Sneaking out, Roxas led Sora to his motorbike. For hours they drove through fields and country roads, Sora loving the feel of the wind hitting his body. Admittedly, he was terrified, but, holding onto to Roxas' hips, he'd never felt so safe. Eventually they stopped for gas, Sora watching Roxas fill up his bike, as he sat down, trying to stop himself from feeling so dizzy.

_What am I doing!? I've NEVER skipped school before...mom is going to KILL me. But...why don't I care? This feels so weird, so free!_

"What're you thinking about?" Roxas asked, sitting by Sora, and taking a cigarette out.

"You know, I've never skipped school before? All my life I never got why people did it, but now I do. I feel so free. So alive. I know it's only skipping school, but, this is the worst thing I've ever done, and it just feels...great!"

"If you've never skipped school before, then why did you come with me?"

"I really don't know. There's something different about you Roxas, something exciting. Riding on the back of your motorcycle is the most wild thing I've ever done, and it felt amazing. I'm sick of feeling sorry for myself, and doing nothing. I haven't felt truly alive until today. Until I met you. It's like you've finally shown me what it's like to actually live! Why did you ask me to come with you, anyway?"

"Because everyone told me not to. Because I used to be like you. I used to sit at home and read and study, and you know what? It sucked. I know exactly how you feel Sora because I've been there. No friends, no life. I've felt the boredom, and it itches. God it itches like crazy, and then finally, I learnt to scratch it. You just have to go a little wild sometimes. Get on, let me show you."

Sora hung on to every word Roxas spoke. It was like they were the same person, like Roxas could see into the desires of Sora's mind, and see things that even Sora didn't know were there. Getting back onto the bike, Roxas warned Sora that what they were about to do would be pretty scary.

"Close your eyes." he told him, before kicking his bike into gear and speeding off.

Sora couldn't see a thing, but he was sure of one thing. They were going fast. Very fast. The air around them was getting hard to breathe, shooting past them like a tornado. He gripped tightened around Roxas' stomach, and for the first time Sora noticed just how toned he was. He could feel Roxas' six pack underneath his clothes, and longed to touch his skin.

"OPEN YOUR EYES!" Roxas shouted, which Sora did. He gasped as he saw how fast they really were going. The scene around them was a blur of colours and lights, making it unable to make out any shapes around them. Laughing wildly, Sora let go off Roxas' sculptured body and spread his arms wide, knowing that at any minute he could fall. But, for some reason, he wasn't scared. Actually, he'd never felt so safe in his life. He trusted Roxas. He trusted this mysterious blonde boy with his life, and he had no idea why.

* * *

Eventually they stopped, Roxas having another cigarette. This time, he offered one to Sora, who hesitantly took it, desperate to experience more of the life Roxas lived.

"We could of crashed then, you know?" Roxas said. He was curious about the brunette he'd just ridden with. Why didn't he have any friends? Why was he so interested in him? How was it possible that someone so beautiful could be so melancholic?

"I know," Sora answered, "but I trust you." Taking in some of the smoke from his lit cigarette, he spluttered, coughing loudly.

Roxas giggled. "It's cute how innocent you are. I'm going to have fun corrupting you."

Facing Roxas, Sora finally felt excited about his life.

**Hey guys! Wow, I haven't written in a really long time, and I've got to admit, that was SOOO much fun! Read and review pleeeease! I've got SO many ideas running through my head about this story right now, but I need to know if you all like it or not! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, I'm home, " Sora called out, trying not to knock over any of the blank canvasses that littered his house. Sora's mothers was an artist, and a good one at that. She owned her own gallery, which fortunately meant that neither of them ever struggled for money. In fact, Sora sometimes felt that they had too much of it, and, on a day when he was feeling particularly guilty, would end up giving his allowance to random homeless people he saw on the street, or to a charity.

"Sora!" his mother exclaimed, running over to him before placing two hands on either side of his face and kissing his forehead. A typical artist, Sora had to admit she was sometimes a little eccentric. "Get dressed, we're going out for dinner with uncle Axel."

_Great, _Sora thought,_ another meal with that pervert. That's all I need right now._

Ever since he'd turned 13, Sora had noticed that his 'uncle', who was really more of a family friend, had always acted strangely in front of him. On more than one occasion he'd 'accidentally' walked into Sora's room when he was changing, and somehow always managed to stretch his legs under the table so that they rubbed against Sora's crotch. He'd of told his mother, but, he'd realised a long time ago that Axel could be _very_ convincing. Sora remember that only a few years ago, he'd convinced his mom to lend him a lot of money, which he still hadn't paid back. Putting on a white shirt and some smart black trousers, Sora looked in the mirror and sighed. His hair just couldn't be tamed, no matter what he tried. He'd cut it once, so short that it was impossible for it to stick up, but then realised that hair that short really didn't suit him.

* * *

"So Sora, still a little loner?" Axel asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Oh leave him alone Axel," his mother protested, "Sora's fine how he is."

""Actually," Sora answered in a tone of defiance, "I've made a friend today. He's new and he rides a motorcycle and he's actually really cool."

"Oh.." Axel retorted, not expecting that answer from the boy, "Well, good for you"

Sora jumped back from the table, feeling Axel rub against him. It made him sick knowing that an old man was attracted to him, taking advantage of him. "May I be excused?" he asked, "I'm not feeling very well, and I'll take the bus home." he added, knowing that Axel would have offered him a lift while his mother was stuck with the cheque.

* * *

Waking up the next day, Sora had to admit he was actually excited to go to school.

_Are Roxas and I actually friends now? And didn't he say something about me being cute?_

Looking around, he couldn't find Roxas anywhere, although he guessed he shouldn't have been to surprised. I mean, he'd skipped the whole afternoon on his first day, so did Sora really expect him to show up? Walking to class, he noticed that everyone was paying more attention to him than they ever had done before. Whispers followed him around as he heard fragmented voices mention his and Roxas' names.

_Jesus, word travels fast huh?_

He walked past Riku, him giving Sora a menacing look before walking up to him and pushing him into a wall of red lockers.

"So you finally got yourself a faggy friend huh?" he taunted, increasing the pressure he had on Sora's body. Sora shook slightly as Riku's hands pushed onto him, not wanting to look him in the eye. He stared at the floor, knowing that he had no strength to attempt to fight back. Closing them tight, he imagined he was somewhere, anywhere else, but here. Waiting for the pain to come, he heard Roxas' voice enter his mind.

"Hey!" it shouted, before the pressure on him was released. Opening his eyes, he realised it wasn't his imagination, and that Roxas had his hand wrapped tightly around Riku's neck, Riku struggling for breath.

"Get...your.....HANDS OFF ME!" he gasped, the colour from his skin beginning to drain, "I could kill you you fucking fag!"

_How original, S_ora thought, _calling us both fags...don't you have any other vocabulary to use?_

"I'm pretty sure my hands are around you right now." Roxas spoke calmly. In fact, Sora noticed, he seemed calm in general, not worried about the consequences his actions would cause, "I don't want to see you here again. In school. Near Sora. You're done, got it?"

Riku laughed maniacally. Beckoning his friends over. "There's one of you, and five of us, you really think you can win this?"

Roxas looked around, realising he was trapped. He was strong and he could fight, he'd proven that in the past, but fight five at once? Impossible. "You're really that much of a coward?"

One of Riku's friends whispered into his ear, a smile forming on Riku's face. "Hayner here tells me you rode in today on a pretty sweet looking car. So I'll do you a deal. We race. You win, I stay away and never come back. I win, I get your car."

Roxas laughed to himself, realising how absurd this all sounded. "Fine. Where?"

"Tonight, near the football field. There's no traffic late at night, around 2 AM."

As Riku and his gang of followers walked away, Sora ran to Roxas, still in total shock about what had just happened. "You didn't have to do that, I'm used to Riku being an ass"

Roxas only stood there, looking at Sora curiously, before blinking a few times and saying "How are you supposed to live, to _really_ live, if you've got him on your back all the time? Are you coming tonight?"

"Yeah of course!" Sora exclaimed, perhaps a little too happily, "I mean, if you want me there."

Roxas smiled again, the butterflies in Sora's stomach appearing again. "Anyway, you have a car AND a motorcycle!?"

"Nah, the bike was my brothers. First time I drove it yesterday, too"

As Roxas walked to class, Sora stood dumbstruck, realising the danger he's put himself in riding with someone who'd never driven a bike before. His skin began to itch, his breathing quickening as he caught up to Roxas, his admiration for the beautiful blonde only growing.

* * *

"THIS is your car!?" Sora asked, feeling the smooth bonnet of the classic black convertible, before getting in the passenger seat.

"Yep. A 1963 Mercury Comet. The only thing I care about in this life."

Sora never thought he could be jealous of a car, but right then, all he wanted to do was get out and destroy it. Refraining himself, he asked Roxas if he was sure he could win.

"I don't know, I've only raced a couple of times, and I don't know the roads as well as Riku does...we'll see."

* * *

Pulling up, Sora was amazed by how many people had turned up. Almost the entire school was there, cheering as Riku drove around the crowd, loving the attention he got. Kairi, he noticed, was not cheering. Instead she chose to sit on the bonnet of her own car, a small smile forming as Roxas pulled up, ready to begin.

"Your cars mine!" Riku shouted, waiting for someone to shout for them to go.

Kairi walked up slowly, wishing Roxas luck before standing in front of the two cars. "Okay, we've put signs up showing the way to go. First one back wins." Raising her arms, Sora noticed that she kept looking at Roxas, before rushing her arms down to her side, causing Roxas to pound down on the accelerator.

They were going faster than they had on the bike. Sora felt like he was on a roller-coaster, his head being pushed back into the head rest on his seat. Roxas swerved with expert skill, lighting a cigarette and offering it to Sora while turning yet another corner. It was pitch black all around them, so there was no way of knowing whether Riku was miles in front of them, or just behind. Sora knew what they were doing was reckless. In fact, he had a feeling that they were going to crash any minute. But again, there was a sense of excitement, of fulfilment, of ecstatic joy from just doing something with Roxas sat with him. But, Sora felt something else. Roxas was doing all of this just for _his _honour. He'd agreed to gamble his car to protect Sora from anymore torments by Riku. He didn't want to think about it,but was it possible that Roxas was _attracted_ to him? The thought made Sora dizzy.

"We're winning." Roxas stated, pointing towards the finish line.

"Jeez, how fast are we going? That took like no time at all! You're going to win!" Sora had never been so happy. But, hearing an engine roar, Sora checked the mirrors, and saw Riku closing in on them.

"You sure?" Roxas asked, "Okay, let's make this more interesting, bet me something if I lose"

"W-what?" Sora asked, not really sure what Roxas meant.

"If you're so sure I'm going to win, bet me something if I lose. Come on, we haven't got long left"

Sora closed his eyes, thinking. _Bet him something? He's doing this all for me, he spoke to me first, and didn't he mention something about me being cute? Okay Sora it's now or never..."_

Pushing all of the thoughts out of his head, he blurted out "Okay, if you lose, I'll kiss you!", before instantly regretting it. He shut his eyes again, tighter than before, wondering what Roxas would do to him. He was sent hurtling forward, his head hitting the dashboard. "Oww.."

He looked at Roxas, who'd pushed down on the break, and was staring at Sora. "Okay."

They both sat, staring at each other, until Sora felt a gust of air fly past him as Riku drove past the finish line, leaving the two of them alone in the middle of a road. Roxas leant forward, his hand grabbing a fistful of Sora's hair and pulling him into a kiss. Sora noticed how soft Roxas' skin was, the smell of cigarettes enterting his mouth as Roxas slipped his tongue along Sora's bottom lip. Groaning as Roxas pressed down harder, he was unsure about where to put his hands, finally gathering the courage to place them on Roxas' hips. He wished the kiss could of lasted forever, but Roxas pulled back slightly, biting down on Sora's bottom lip as he increased the distance between them. Eventually letting go, Sora felt something trickle down to his chin, and wiped it with his finger. Looking down, he realised his lip was bleeding, and licked the remaining blood away.

"You know you're going to have to drive me to school now," Roxas said, a small smile on his face, "seeing as how I don't have a car."

Sora could only smile at the blonde boy, shaking with anticipation, wondering what the two of them would do tomorrow.

**Okay, here it is! I just want to say a HUUUUGE thank you to the people who reviewed, you inspired me to carry on! Please review again, I've still got tons of ideas about where this could all go, but your suggestions would be AWESOME!**


	3. Chapter 3

Driving around, Sora realised that he had no idea where Roxas lived. He was supposed to pick him up before school, but that's where they'd always met before. He decided to drive around the small town, figuring he'd see him waiting eventually. But that was over an hour ago, and if Sora drove around any longer he'd be late for school. Sighing to himself, he turned a corner, heading for the large building that seemed to drain the life out of all of its students.

Riku was outside, showing off Roxas' car to anyone who'd listen. Sora drove towards the back, wanting to avoid any confrontation that Riku had planned. He wasn't sure if Roxas was angry with him or not. He'd chosen to break and take Sora's offer of a kiss, so realistically it wasn't his fault. But, admittedly, Sora would've been a little upset if it was him who'd lost his car instead.

It was the first time in three days that Sora hadn't spent the day with Roxas, and Sora hated it. It made him feel so alone and worthless, the boredom he felt before beginning to creep back in. Towards the end of the day, the events of the previous two days seemed like distant memories, his sore lip the only proof that it wasn't all a sweet dream. It was strange, but he missed Roxas. His smile, his hair, the smell of cigarettes that made him oh so more tempting.

_Am I that bad of a kisser?_

Classes seemed to drag on more than usual, and sitting alone at lunch, Sora had never felt such emptiness. Roxas had shown him what life could be like, but it had only been a taste, and he craved more of it. Pushing around the food on his plate, Sora stood and walked out, heading towards his car. He drove to the nearest store and bought some cigarettes, and after getting a suspicious look from the owner, lit one. Each drag he took made his car smell more and more like Roxas, the nicotine rush making him slightly dizzy. Defeated, he drove home, wanting to end the emptiness he felt.

* * *

Sleeping was turning into something that seemed an impossibility, the darkness around him only an invite to the thoughts of being deserted by the one boy he felt finally connected to. Sora shut his eyes tighter, trying to rid his head of such thoughts, creating a barrier, wishing to drift off into sweet unconsciousness. But, he was interrupted by the sound of stones hitting his window softly. Looking outside, he saw the welcoming view of a boy dressed in black, his blonde hair shining like a light in the darkness. He seemed to be mouthing something, but, his window being closed, Sora couldn't make out the words.

"Sora!" he exclaimed as the window opened, "Come on, let's go."

Sora couldn't hide the happiness he felt. A smile formed on his tanned face as he rushed to get dressed. He didn't care where Roxas took him, it was enough for him that they were together. Sneaking downstairs and out the front door, he greeted Roxas with a hug, smelling his skin as he did.

"You weren't at school today." He declared, wishing Roxas would understand how he felt without him.

"I know. Sorry. Something came up. I missed you"

Sora lit up. At that moment, those three words were the sweetest thing anyone had said to him.

"Come on, we're going to a club. It'll be fun."

Sora drove, following the directions Roxas gave him. They didn't talk much, but he didn't mind. He felt calm, like he was right where he should be. Eventually they pulled up outside of a small door, the sound of music creeping out.

"What kind of club is this?" Sora asked, clearly nervous.

"It's an underground gay bar, I figured we'd fit in a little more here." Roxas touched Sora's hand, squeezing it slightly, knowing that Sora had doubts about whether this was a good idea or not.

The contact between them made Sora feel as though he was flying. His body buzzed, the vibrations merely a method of trying to get the overwhelming happiness he felt out of his body. Walking in together, hand in hand, Sora felt proud. Proud that he was with Roxas, that he, someone who felt like a nobody, was with someone so brave and, ultimately, cool. The bouncer gave them a strange look as they walked past him, but, after being given an envelope by Roxas, let them straight through.

"What was that?" Sora asked, curious. He'd liked that Roxas was a mystery when he'd first met him. An enigma that Sora dreamt of unravelling. But, so far, he actually knew very little about him, and Sora craved to learn more.

"Oh, just a present from my brother." Roxas replied, not wishing for Sora to pursue the matter any further. He pulled Sora further in, the lights flashing like sirens around them. Sora had never seen anything like it before. There were couples everywhere, men covered in tattoos surrounded by young boys that looked no older than Roxas or himself. In the corner, skinny, unshaven bodies were slumped against chairs, needles hanging from their arms. He clung onto Roxas, afraid to get lost in the sea of drugs and hormones. The music pounded through his head, making it hard for Sora to fully appreciate the scene round him.

Roxas offered him a drink, already having downed the one he'd bought for himself. Sora watched, and attempted to do the same, choking as the liquid burnt his insides. But, it tasted like Roxas had when they'd kissed, so Sora couldn't have cared less what was in it. As soon as he'd finished, Roxas placed another into his hand, the barman worryingly willing to supply them with all of the alcohol they needed. Maybe it was his imagination, but, he seemed a little weary of Roxas, not wanting to look him the eye, and Sora was sure he hadn't paid for a single drink yet.

Keeping up with Roxas also proved to be difficult. He could drink the burning liquid like it was water, while Sora could feel himself sinking into drunkenness, his thoughts becoming ruder as the night wore on. And to make matters worse, Roxas' dancing was good. Really good. He moved with Sora, his hips gyrating against Sora's crotch, feeling the increasing bulge under his jeans.

Watching Sora stumble over, Roxas realised that he should probably take Sora home. He loved taking him to dangerous places, watching his naivety and innocence slowly drain from him. But regardless of that, he didn't want to get Sora hurt. And now, he was drawing attention with his wild giggles, the older men clearly taking an interest, making Roxas angrier by the minute. Dragging him out, he couldn't help but melt as Sora licked his ear, the alcohol clearly making him hornier and braver.

"You're SOOOO sexy Roxas! I'm like, way happy I met you!!" He exclaimed, "I want you so bad!" He wasn't sure where all of this new found confidence was coming from, but Sora liked it. He felt more comfortable with Roxas than he had with anyone he'd met in his life. He felt like there was

some connection between them that meant that they understood each other, making them able to see each other in a way no one else was able to.

Roxas giggled. Sora was a cute drunk, and the fact he admitted to Roxas how much he meant to him made Roxas want to show him a world of danger even more. "You're drunk." he stated, not wanting to do anything Sora might regret in the morning.

"SO!? Don't you think I'm hot!? Come on, take me, right now."

Looking at Sora, Roxas had to admit, he'd never been more tempting. His shirt had somehow unbuttoned itself, showing off Sora's toned and tanned chest, his nipples erect from the cold. He leant forward, kissing Sora's lips, Sora running a finger along Roxas' concealed six pack under his tee.

_What the hell, _he thought, kissing Sora hard.

Sora groaned at the kiss, hiccuping slightly. He felt suddenly very dizzy again, but realised that it wasn't because of the whole alcohol. Roxas had turned him around, and pushed his face onto the bonnet of his car. Feeling his jeans being roughly pulled to his ankles, he felt felt like he could barely contain himself, knowing what was about to come.

Roxas pulled his trousers down and spat on his hand, Placing a finger in Sora's ass, he almost blew his load when he heard him moan. He pushed it in and out a few times before looking around and adding another. Sora moaned louder, raising his head from the bonnet. But Roxas had other ideas. Pushing his head back onto the bonnet, he decided that Sora had been prepared enough. He spat on his hand again, lubricating himself, the feel of his wet hand only an appetiser of what was to come. He placed himself against Sora's entrance, licking his lips as he pushed in violently.

Sora grunted, feeling Roxas enter him. He was larger than Sora had expected, although he only had himself to compare to. The pain was numbed by the alcohol, Sora only feeling ecstasy as Roxas pounded his prostate in slow, rough thrusts.

"FUCK Sora, you're TIGHT!" he grunted, pushing Sora further down onto the car.

He began to thrust faster, feeling himself getting close already. Sora was tighter than he'd have imagined, and was being completely submissive, pushing Roxas over the edge.

"Oh GOD!" Sora screamed, feeling hot liquid squirt out of him and onto his car.

Roxas, feeling Sora shudder underneath him, increased his speed, before pulling out and releasing himself over Sora's back. Taking a minute to catch their breaths, Sora turned around, facing Roxas. His pale skin had turned a pink colour, sweat dripping from his forehead. To him, Roxas had never looked to attractive. He leant forward, wanting, no, needing to taste him. Roxas kissed back, before pulling away, a cigarette already between his lips.

* * *

They'd decided, well, Roxas had decided, that Sora was far too drunk to go home, and had driven him to his house instead. It was a lot smaller compared to Sora's house, and, as Roxas carried him in, Sora noticed that it really could have done with a clean. There were dirty dishes everywhere, and the walls were turning yellow. Getting into bed, Sora noticed that Roxas wasn't getting undressed.

"You're not coming in?"

"Oh, erm, do you want me to?"

"OF COURSE silly!" Sora giggled, still drunk. Roxas got in and pulled Sora close, so that his brown wild hair rested against his shoulder. Yawning, and the drink beginning to take hold on, Roxas could only just make out Sora's drunken rambles. "I just want to tell everyone that we're together."

Roxas sat up, facing Sora. Leaning towards him he licked Sora's collarbone, moving up to his neck. There, he bit down, causing Sora to gasp slightly. He sucked on the skin between his teeth, Sora's moaning only making him suck harder. He eventually let go, collapsing into the pillow next to Sora.

"There," he said, "now everyone's going to know your mine."

_I'm his,_ Sora thought, the alcohol finally taking control and causing him to black out, _and everyone's going to know..._

**This is the fastest I've ever updated! I guess it's honestly the reviews you guys are giving me, they're really inspiring, so I just want to say a HUGE thank you!!! Let me know what you think of this one? What with the sex included!! So I've pretty much got a plot all figured out now, and I just hope you all like it =]**


	4. Chapter 4

Sora had no idea where he was, and he really didn't care. He'd woken up around an hour ago in a room that was unrecognisable, a strange smell in the air. His first plan was to get up and find out where he was, but his nausea had soon put a stop to that. Even now, the room span slowly, like a fairground ride that refused to stop. He'd had flashbacks, but so far, they were disjointed images, pointless photographs that, put together, still made no sense. Sora had drunk alcohol before, but that was a glass of wine with his mother at dinner, Axel offering more and more as the meal wore on. But he'd drunk more last night than he had in his whole seventeen years of life, and god had it felt good. But ultimately, he was paying the price now, suffering at the hands of whatever cruel force had decided to bestow him with the gift of the hangover from hell.

Sora had no idea how long he'd lay in the foreign bed for, flashbacks and memories from the night before getting clearer and clearer. He was fairly certain he could remember most of what had happened, and was actually very grateful. He didn't know what the future held for him and Roxas, but now, no matter what, he always had the memory of the night he lost his virginity, something he knew that half of the people in school didn't have. He was able to stand up now, his legs barely able to keep straight under the pressure of his thin body. Walking proved difficult, but by clinging onto the walls, Sora was finally able to move without the overwhelming need to throw up. A strange and new smell filled his nostrils as he edged closer to the door, a small amount of smoke creeping under into the bedroom.

"Morning sleepy. Or, afternoon."

Sora gathered his strength and tried to smile, although even the thought of it made his head sting. He looked towards the direction of Roxas' soothing voice, the sight making Sora's legs fall apart. He was lying on the couch, smoking what Sora assumed was a very large cigarette, wearing nothing apart from a pair of black boxers. Sora stared, probably a little too obviously, his dehydrated mouth watering for the first time all day. Roxas was pale, but his skin was immaculate, his defined six pack, in Sora's mind, a work of art. Roxas held out his arm, offering Sora some of his strange looking cigarette, but the thought of putting that in his mouth made him want to heave, so Sora declined with a small shake of his head.

"It'll make you feel better. Trust me."

Sora reluctantly took it, knowing he'd do whatever Roxas asked him to. It was as though he had a strange power over Sora, like Sora had no free will when he was around him, and was merely a puppet, performing to Roxas' commands. But, though he was fully aware of it, Sora wouldn't have had it any other way. He put the cigarette in his mouth and inhaled, coughing violently as the strange substance entered his lungs. It was only then that it all finally clicked into place. It wasn't a cigarette at all, but marijuana. That was the source of the smell that was unrecognisable to Sora, and why Roxas had been lying down, a calm and happy expression on his face, opposed to Sora's look, which was somewhat yellow, his eyes struggling to adjust to the light. He took a few more drags, wishing he could look as healthy as Roxas, willing the pain in his head to admit defeat.

"I had fun last night," Roxas said, sitting up as Sora sat on the floor. He put his legs on either side of Sora's soldiers, slowly massaging his head, "give it a few minutes, you'll feel a ton better."

Sora rested his head on the side of Roxas' knee, slowly beginning to feel calmer.

"Me too." he answered, taking another drag before handing it to Roxas. He wasn't sure if he should mention what had happened, but hoped that Roxas meant that one particular event was fun. He felt his jaw, which was a little sore, having been slammed into the front of his car.

The pain had almost diminished now, and Sora felt somewhat giddy, struggling to stifle the need to giggle.

"WHOA!" He exclaimed, "My toes can move!!"

Roxas laughed to hard he fell onto the floor, knocking Sora with his leg. Sitting up straight, he slowly moved his head closer to Sora, until their foreheads gently tapped together. "Your eyes are the perfect mirror!"

Sora shot his tongue out, licking Roxas' nose. "MMMM! You taste like marshmallow!"

* * *

Sora couldn't keep his eyes on the road, the body next to him a far more pleasing view. He had no idea where he was going, and Roxas was being no help with directions. A few miles back, he'd decided that it was far too hot, and had taken his top off. Glistening with sweat, the blonde boy had then proceeded to rub his chest, occasionally moaning as he pinched his nipples.

"Mmmm, you have NO idea how good this is Soooooora!"

Sora licked his lips, longing to jump onto the blonde, but knew that if he wanted to stay alive, he should probably avoid crashing.

_God, look at him. NO. NO Sora. Eyes on the road. Wait, when the hell did mushrooms learn how to drive!?_

…

* * *

"Is it going to hurt?" Sora asked, the marijuana pretty much out of his system. Sitting in a beaten down chair, the white walls around him reminded of being in a hospital. Only, instead of a friendly doctor giving him fruity medicine, there was a rather large man with a beard, and so much metal on his face that Sora was sure his own mother wouldn't recognise him anymore.

"Only a little, but I think it feels good anyway," Roxas answered, winking at Sora, "and you're getting the tiniest thing ever, so it'll last like 10 minutes."

It was true, even with Roxas next him, pointing out huge designs full of colour and detail, Sora wouldn't dare choose anything bigger than the palm of his hand. But he had chosen something, he had to, especially since Roxas was getting something too.

"Get something symbolic of you now," he'd told Sora, "so when you're old and look back on it, you'll always remember who you were when you got it."

In the end, Sora had gone for a bird. It was simple really, just a bird in flight, on his right shoulder. When Roxas had asked him why he wanted that, Sora could only say "Because it's free, and meeting you has made me feel free."

Roxas had to admit, the thought that he had such an effect on Sora was magical. He needed him, and it finally gave Roxas a purpose. Before, he'd drifted through life, not knowing what to do or where to go, but now, living here, he had Sora. For his own tattoo, he chosen a wall of bars for his right wrist.

"I'll probably end up behind them one day," he mentioned to Sora, "and if not, I still feel like I'm trapped behind them anyway."

The thought made Sora sad. _Doesn't he feel as free as I do when I'm with him? Is being with me trapping him? No. He wouldn't be here, with me right now if that was true, right?_

His thoughts were cut short by the feel of his shoulder burning. He wanted to move, to jump into a cold shower and make the burning cease, but the large older man had his body pushed onto the seat, making him unable to move. More flashbacks came entered his mind, and Sora smiled as the images of Roxas sweating and grunting as he pounded him filled his head. God how he wanted to do that again, although he promised himself that next time he'd be sober. He felt some blood trickle down his arm, only to be wiped clean with a paper towel. He loved the thought that no matter what happened, he'd always have this tattoo. This memory. Forever. But, he realised he didn't just want a memory. He wanted to be with Roxas everyday, always, for the rest of his life. Sora realised how very teenage it sounded, but in the now four days he'd known Roxas, he'd changed. No, _everything_ had changed.

Sora had a new view on life, a whole new way to live. And now he'd experienced it, he never wanted to let it go.

* * *

The pain hadn't been as bad as he'd of thought, and although it had developed into a constant sting, Sora realised the pain was slightly enjoyable. While he had occupied his mind with dirty thoughts, Roxas had concentrated solely on the tattoo as the needle pierced his skin. Sora watched as he smiled as the blood dripped from his wrist, watching the ink begin to dry. It was clear that Roxas enjoyed it, which admittedly had Sora a little worried. But, he trusted Roxas. No. He LOVED Roxas, that much was clear to him. He didn't know why, and he realised that it was almost absurd that after only four days he was having these feelings, but, he remembered something his mother had told him as a child - "There is no time limit on love. Sometimes it takes years for you to realise you love someone, and sometimes, if you're very lucky, you fall in love the moment you see them in front of you."

But for now, he'd keep his feelings within himself, not wanting to lose what he and Roxas had by scaring him off. They'd been driving for a little over an hour now occasionally pulling over and engaging in heavy make out sessions. Sora loved the way Roxas kissed. It was rough and passionate, and Sora was fairly certain his lips were far redder than they had ever been before. Sometimes Roxas would bite down, causing a gasp to escape from Sora's mouth, his heart missing a beat and Roxas teased him with his tongue.

"I'm gonna drop you home, kay?" Roxas said, after breaking yet another kiss, "There's something I've got to do."

"Oh...okay," Sora responded, the disappointment in his voice obvious, "Do you not want me there?"

Roxas bit down on his own lip, looking away from Sora out of his window. "It's not that, it's just it's a little dangerous, that's all."

"Didn't you promise to show me danger?" Sora asked, a cheeky grin forming on his face. He knew he should probably have gone home, his mother probably worried about him, but, parting from Roxas was the last thing he wanted. He didn't care how dangerous Roxas' other activities were, he just wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

Roxas sighed, admitting defeat. He didn't want Sora to know about what he was about to do. Not now anyway. But looking into his bright blue eyes, Roxas knew he couldn't deny Sora of anything. "Okay, just, do exactly what I say okay? Because you could get hurt."

* * *

It was sunset by the time Roxas pulled over, facing a run down house with boarded up windows. He reached into the glove box and took out a square brown package, which was around the size of a small brick.

"What's in there?" Sora asked, the sight of the house scaring him slightly.

_Roxas was right, _he thought, _this place does look dangerous._

Roxas gulped, worrying about what Sora would think of him after he answered his question. It was true, he had wanted to show Sora a world of excitement, but it was never his intention to put him in this amount of danger.

"It's my brothers. He's a drug dealer, Sora. And this, in my hand right now, is heroin."

**Hola! Okay, I get what you all mean, their relationship might be moving a little too fast, but I figured Sora's just the type of person to fall madly in love with someone in under a week aha!**

**I've definitely got the next few chapters all planned out, and a plot in my head, but it all really depends if you like where it's going, although I'm pretty proud of this little cliffhanger! Review pleeeease? I'll love you if you do....**


	5. Chapter 5

"Heroin!?" Sora gasped, pushing his body away from the package. "The envelope you gave to the bouncer last night, and the fact you got free drinks..."

"Yep." Roxas answered, reaching for Sora's hand. He could see the fear on his face, and hoped that it was the situation, the fact there were drugs in front of him that scared him, and not himself.

Sora didn't know what to say. He wanted to be far away, anywhere but in the car, outside the house that looked so threatening. A few hours ago he'd admitted to himself that he loved Roxas, that he couldn't live without him, but now, it was different. He'd been intrigued by Roxas, the danger and excitement a new phenomenon to him, but this was a whole other world.

"Take me home."

"I'm sorry Sora, I can't. They've seen us pull up, and if they don't meet you they'll assume you're against them. You have to come in, but I swear to you Sora, I wont let anything happen. And then I'll take you home."

They walked to the front door, Sora wanting Roxas' protection, but at the same time feeling so disappointed with him. They walked in, the stench of uncleanliness overwhelming Sora. Needles were all over the floor, some dripping with a clear liquid, rolling in different directions as rats scuttled over them. Sora shut his eyes, wishing he'd have chosen to go home when Roxas had offered to take him. Then he wouldn't feel so dirty and ashamed, so disgusted with the life he'd involved himself in. Roxas offered him a hand over a pile of broken glass, Sora somewhat unwilling to take it. He didn't understand how someone who looked so beautiful, with such an innocent face, could be so deep in this business. For the first time, he no longer wanted to join him in a world of chances, instead wishing he could rescue Roxas, and show him a world where there wasn't a high possibility that they would both be killed. He looked at Roxas, focusing on the boys eyes, seeing his face looking back at him. It was there he made a choice that would effect the rest of his life. He could have ran, left Roxas behind in the mess he'd put himself in, but instead he took the hand that was offered to him. He loved the way Roxas made him feel.

Beautiful.

Dangerous.

Wanted.

Whole.

He loved Roxas. And there and then, he promised himself that he'd stay with him, regardless of the life he chose.

"Roxas, I l-" he started, but was cut off by Roxas placing his hand on his lips.

"I know Sor, I know. You don't have to say it. I feel it to. And I'm sorry we're here."

They smiled at each other, the connection Sora felt they had being acknowledged. They didn't need to tell each other how they felt, they both just knew. And that was enough. Roxas tapped on a wooden door, taking a deep breath in. A few minutes passed before anything happened, the tension Sora felt growing inside him, dying to get out.

"Come in." a husky voice called, the sound making Sora shudder. Roxas walked in carefully, Sora close behind.

Inside, a young looking man was sat on the floor, girls lying next to him, needles surrounding their unconscious bodies. Sora noticed he looked relatively healthy, quite well built, his hair spiky, a similar colour to his own. He looked at Sora, clearly suspicious of the young boy he'd never seen before, before flicking his eyes in Roxas' direction, holding out a hand.

"It's all there," Roxas spoke, his voice changing pitch, showing his nerves, "Cloud says you're square now."

Sora had never seen Roxas afraid of anyone before, although he presumed that compared to this man, Riku must have seemed like an immature fool. The man weighed the brick on a pair of scales, and growled, hurling it at Roxas' head.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL ME BOY?!" he screamed, thundering towards Roxas. Sora willed himself to move, commanded his feet to take a few steps and attempt to protect the boy he loved, but it was as though a barrier had stopped him, paralysing his body.

"W-w-what!?" Roxas stuttered, "WAIT! I'll go, r-right now, and I'll get the rest, I swear! Please Terra!"

Sora felt like he couldn't breath, but watched as the man, who he now knew was called Terra, stood back, contemplating what he was going to do.

"Fine." he said, a smile growing on his face as he took Sora's arm, pulling him close to him, "But until you get back, I keep him. For insurance."

"You BASTARD!" Roxas screamed, lunging towards Terra, the anger in his blue eyes even scaring Sora. But compared to Terra, he was so small, so weak, and was quickly knocked on the floor.

"You've got an hour." Terra said, holding on to Sora tighter, his hot breath making Sora's skin crawl.

Admitting defeat, Roxas backed out slowly, never looking away from Sora. "I'll come back for you."

"I know," Sora said, closing his eyes, pretending he was somewhere else, that the hot breath that was making the back of neck get goosebumps was heat from the sun, shining down on him.

* * *

He had no idea how long it'd been since he'd left Sora now, and Roxas was sure he'd be pulled over any minute. Speeding along the county road, he wished he could stop, and bang his head against something, anything, as long as it was hard, and caused a lot of pain. He felt helpless, disappointed, and more than anything, angry. Angry at his brother for getting him involved in his life, angry at himself for getting Sora involved, and angry at Sora for falling for him. It was never his intention to connect with Sora this much. In fact, he'd never connected with anyone before, not like this. He didn't believe in love, or friendship. _People let you down. Always_. But Sora was different. How? He couldn't explain it. He couldn't rationalise the thoughts and feelings he had for Sora, but more importantly, he didn't want to. They were present, and that was enough. It didn't matter it'd been four days, not to him. He saw the way Sora looked at him, and knew he felt the same way. Thinking things through clearly wasn't the best idea. The more he realised his feelings towards the ever-innocent brunette, the angrier he got. Then, the anger turned to fear.

_He's there, in that house, alone with Terra. Fuck Roxas, what have you done!_

He pushed harder on the gas pedal, running the red light in front of him. He didn't care what happened, as long as Sora was safe. He raced around the corner, finally pulling up outside of his house. He sat, facing the steering wheel, trying to calm himself down by taking slow, long breaths. His brother was not someone you wanted to cross, and charging in shouting and screaming certainly wouldn't help matters. Finally feeling his heart begin to slow down, Roxas walked out of Sora's car, ready to face the person he was most afraid of.

* * *

Sora sat in the corner, not daring to touch anything that was on the floor. He'd seen the tv shows, heard the horror stories about diseases being passed from needles, and was frightened he'd get something too. Occasionally, some of the bodies slumped on the floor would show some signs of life, either rolling over or shaking uncontrollably. Terra would watch them, sometimes injecting them with more of the drug that was in the syringe, smiling down on them as if he felt he was their saviour.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." He said, making Sora jump. It'd been twenty minutes since Roxas had left him, and it was only now the silence between them had been broken. Sora had tried to look away, not wanting to anger him in any way, but he knew that Terra had been watching him, the fascination in his eyes clear.

"Coming from a drug dealer even Roxas is afraid of, I don't know how true that is." Sora answered, trying his hardest to seem strong and brave.

"Roxas, his brother and I have history. I have no quarrel with you."

Sora only looked at Terra, wishing to know everything about Roxas' past. He'd accepted he had a history, but felt that knowing it, all of it, would bring him comfort.

"Come here." Terra commanded. Sora didn't want to go, but he knew if he didn't Terra would have forced him to anyway. He walked over to him, slowly, avoiding the needles and bodies on the floor. Terra took his arm, and puled it close to him, his fingers feeling from Sora's wrist to the underside of his elbow. He took a belt from the floor, and tied it just below his elbow, making sure it was as tight as possible.

"No, please.." Sora begged, trying to pull his arm back. But Terra was far too strong for him, his arm firmly in his grasp.

"I need to check the stuff Roxas brought," Terra explained, "make sure he's not selling me shit."

He placed a needle in Sora's arm, causing the young boy to gasp as the hot, thick liquid was pumped into his bloodstream. Sora could feel it circulate his body, as sounds grew distant and the view before him turned to white. He heard Terra's manic laugh, but it sounded as though he was miles away. As his eyes rolled back into his head, Sora felt himself falling further and further down, but was unconscious before his body hit the floor.

* * *

"YOU gave him less than you agreed!" Roxas shouted, pacing his small living room up and down, already on his third cigarette.

"Do NOT question me Roxas, I gave him the right amount."

"Then why the FUCK would he have said otherwise!? He's got Sora, Cloud, so swallow your fucking pride and just give him some more. It's not like we don't have a huge stash back in the city."

Cloud looked over at Roxas, surprised to see him like this. He'd never cared for anyone other than himself before, something the Strife brothers had in common. "This Sora, it's...serious?"

"Yes." Roxas answered, meeting Clouds gaze, willing him to help him, "And I'll tell you all about it if you just give me some more damn heroin!"

Cloud stood up, revealing the height distance between himself and his brother. They were both very pale, their blonde hair in messy spikes, but Cloud was taller, better built, his black vest top only emphasising his muscles.

"No." Cloud said simply, "I don't know this Sora, and I'm sure as hell not giving up my drugs for him."

Roxas stood, dumbstruck. For years his brother had taken care of him, protected him, and offered him a security even his parents had failed to achieve. Looking at him, Roxas shook with anger, feeling betrayed. He raised his fist, trying to make it collide with Cloud's face, but it was no use. Cloud swung, knocking Roxas over. Scrambling onto his feet, Roxas reached for the phone, turning over and knocking cloud over the head with it. Cloud's heavy body fell to the floor, blood dripping from his ear. Roxas bent down and checked his pulse, relief filling his body as he discovered he was still alive. He then reached into Cloud's pocket and took out a brown envelope, noticing it was much smaller than the one he'd been given before. Looking at his watch, he ran out the door, praying he had enough to free the boy he loved.

* * *

"This will do," Terra said, weighing the powder, "tell your brother thanks."

"Where's Sora?"

Terra pointed to a body slumped on the floor. Roxas' eyes widened in horror as he picked up the light body, Sora showing no signs of life.

"He'll be fine," Terra informed him, "I just got bored waiting for you."

Roxas had never felt such anger. He wanted to kill Terra with his bare hands, and he knew he'd enjoy it. But now, his only priority was Sora. He carried his thin body to the car, a small tear forming in the corner of his eye.

"I'm so sorry," he said to the unconscious brunette, "I'll make things better, I swear."

**I've totally decided how this story is going to pan out, and I honestly just hope that you like it. You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me, they actually make me feel like you're enjoying what I write!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sora stirred in the passenger seat, Roxas' gaze held firmly on the road. The sun had set now, and Sora's phone had been ringing every 10 minutes for the past hour.

"Sora? SORA!" Roxas shouted, frustrated. He'd been driving in circles for the past two hours, waiting for the heroin to finally release it's control over Sora. His eyes were open now, but Roxas was unsure about how much Sora could understand. He still wasn't talking, and looked as though he was in a very vivid daydream.

Taking in a deep breath, and finally moving himself willingly for the first time, Sora faced Roxas, his body feeling rather heavy, "I feel funny Roxas."

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I know you're still not yourself, but I'm taking you home. My house isn't the best place to be right now." Flashes of Cloud filled Roxas' mind. He was probably awake now. And angry.

They pulled up outside of Sora's house, Roxas feeling his forehead. "You're not too hot now," he told him,"you should be fine."

"Roxas, come in with me?" Sora asked, "I can't do this alone."

* * *

"SORA!" His mother shouted as he crawled through the door, barely able to stand upright, "Where the HELL have you been!?"

Sora looked up at her, sweat dripping off his forehead, He was very pale, his tanned skin now resembling a sheet of paper. Roxas edged him in as he saw the horror and worry on his mothers face. She looked at Roxas, not knowing what to say, only staring at him in disbelief.

"Are you drunk?" She asked, picking Sora up by his elbows and steadying him towards a chair. She turned towards Roxas, who'd chosen to stay at the door, not wanting to invade Sora's house, his mother already in a panic. "You must be Roxas."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, wanting to be as polite as possible. He'd met boys' parents before, but that was different. He didn't love those boys, not like he loved Sora. Instead, they were simply his play things, occasional calls he would make when he needed an ass to fuck after a hard night out with Cloud, "and I'm so sorry about Sora. We went to a party, it was, erm, Riku's birthday, and I guess he just drank a little too much."

He was good at lying, he always had been. Seeing that she believed him, Roxas couldn't help but feel a little relieved. He felt very tired, the stress from the day taking it's toll on him. But now, in the warmth of Sora's house, he finally felt like he could relax. Sora wasn't in danger anymore, and he was concious, which meant that he would be okay. Cloud had no idea where he was, so for tonight, as long as he stayed here, he'd be safe too.

"Well, you look tired yourself. I'm going to put Sora to bed, and you can have the spare room. And, Roxas dear, please don't call me me ma'am, it makes me feel old. My name is Aerith."

* * *

Roxas' body bounced as Sora jumped onto his bed.

"Hiii Roxas!" he said, a little too loudly for this time in the morning, his smile never fading as he looked at Roxas.

Roxas could only stare at him in disbelief. _He OD'd yesterday, how the hell is he so awake and loud!?_

"Do you remember what happened yesterday Sora?"

Sora looked down at the duvet, his hands fidgeting. "Yes."

"I think it's time I told you everything."

Roxas sat up, cupping Sora's hands within his own, his nerves tingling as he readied himself to confess everything to Sora.

"When I was thirteen, my parents died. My brother had to take care of me, and drop out of school so he could support us both. Not many places take on high school drop outs, and the one's that did didn't pay that well, and I guess he just fell into the drug dealing thing. We moved from the city because some rival dealers found out where we lived, and Cloud just goes back and fourth, dealing as much as he can. I help out sometimes, because I know he's doing this all for me."

Sora listened intently, wanting to hear every word Roxas spoke. He didn't care about what he did to make money, only about his safety. "I'm so sorry about your parents.."

"Meh, don't be. They weren't great parents anyway, we never saw them. My mom was a doctor, but she travelled to other countries all the time helping out poor people, and my dad built houses for a living, so pretty much just followed her wherever she went."

Sora gripped tighter onto Roxas' hands, finally understanding why Roxas was the way he was. Sensing he didn't want to talk about his parents, he changed the subject. "Come on, we'll be late for school, and we really should turn up at least one day this week."

Having not got undressed before he fell asleep, Roxas shot out of bed and kissed Sora, hoping he would realise this was his way of apologising. Sora kissed back, allowing Roxas' tongue to slide into his mouth, fighting for control. Caving in, Sora allowed Roxas' tongue to wander his mouth, before breaking away, trying to catch his breath.

"I love you."

Roxas smiled back. It'd been less than a week, but somehow he knew. He knew that he could only see his life with Sora. "I love you too."

* * *

"Roxas, Sora, how nice of you both to grace us with your presence today." The teacher said, looking in disgust at the boys as they walked into class, around 20 minutes late. They sat at the back, watching heads turn as they walked past their classmates. Sora didn't care though. He'd been talked about before, and this time it wasn't just silly rumours someone had spread. It was about him and Roxas. Sitting down, Sora unpacked his bag, putting a pen and paper in front of Roxas.

"Maybe we should work today." He said, not really wanting to fall behind, regardless of how tempting spending the day out with Roxas was.

"Maybe." Roxas replied, a small smile forming, showing his dimples as he pushed the paper back to Sora, sitting back comfortably in his chair.

Classes weren't too bad for Sora; he was able to sustain his boredom by trying to keep up and learn what the rest of the class had already gone through. He was in English now, which, unfortunately, meant Roxas was struggling with Art. He missed him, but for once, knowing that he'd see him shortly, Sora felt like he could handle it. But admittedly, it was hard for him concentrate. Every now and then he'd catch himself drawing little doodles of Roxas, all of which involved him having no clothes on. Getting irritated at himself for not being able to get the blonde off his mind, he'd scribble over them, knowing he'd start a new one in a few minutes.

"Sora, what the hell is that on your neck?" Kairi asked, turning around and staring at him differently, with intrigue rather than her usual disgust.

"Oh, erm, nothing," he blushed, using his free hand to cover it up, "just a bruise Roxas gave me."

"Sure, a bruise," she smiled, causing Sora to wonder why she was suddenly being friendly, "you make a cute couple."

_WHAT!? You don't talk to me all my life, and then as soon as it's obvious I'm gay, you think we're friends all of a sudden!?_

Sora really didn't understand people his age. For his entire life he'd been the loner that no one talked to, or even acknowledged. But now, he supposed, they found him interesting, different, a mystery. He could only smile as his face turned a bright crimson. People were more accepting than he'd thought they'd be. He'd expected a little more attention, but in the form of more bullying, of prejudice

The bell rang for lunch, and Sora smiled to himself, finding it hard to hide his relief that he'd finally be able to see Roxas again. He walked towards the back of the building, knowing Roxas would be craving a cigarette. It was quieter here, not even teachers walked the halls so far back into the school. Students who tried to prove their bravery walked alone, the rumours of older boys carrying knives only increasing their fearful excitement. Sora had almost made it to the back entrance, no longer afraid of rumours, or of schoolboys wanting to prove how hard they were. But blocking his path, was Riku and his gang of clones. But, Sora didn't worry. In the few days he'd been with Roxas, he'd seen a HELL of a lot worse things than a couple of school bullies. Images passed in his head of the gay club, the tattooed men surrounded by boys, and Terra. Terra and his army of unconscious drug addicted parasites. He walked past them, looking Riku solely in his eye, almost daring him to say something.

Regretting it, Sora's wish came true. Riku trundled over to him, and thrust his knee into Sora's groin. Sora cried out with pain, falling to his knee's.

"Getting a little brave, aren't we fag?"

Sora attempted to stand up, but was kicked down by one of Riku's friends, his knee beginning to bleed.

"You're boyfriend isn't here to protect you now, is he?" Riku gloated, pushing Sora into the nearby toilets. Telling his friends to keep guard, he unbuckled his belt, forcing Sora's face into his crotch.

"You want to a be a fag? Fine. I'll show you what fags get."

Sora couldn't breathe as his whole face was pressed into Riku's white boxers, the smell of sweat intoxicating his senses. He noticed that Riku was large, and already hard. He attempted to struggle free, but Riku only pressed onto his face harder, his penis straining against the thin material of his boxers. Confusion struck Sora, as he'd never considered the fact that Riku was even remotely gay. Releasing his penis from the material barrier, Riku forced it into Sora's mouth, making him choke. His tried to scream, to break free, but Riku's member filled his mouth, going far back into his throat. He felt like he was going to be sick, a slightly salty taste filling his mouth.

But Sora wasn't the same person he'd been before he came back. He thought of Roxas, of what this would do to him, of how angry he'd be, and he shut his eyes tight. He bit down, as hard as he could, feeling a copper tasting liquid enter his mouth. Riku screamed as he pulled back, falling to the floor. Taking his advantage, Sora stood up and kicked his face as hard as he could, hearing a crack. He went over to the sink and washed his mouth out, realising his mouth was dripping with blood. Wiping his knee, which was gushing with blood, he heard Riku's moans behind him, interrupted with threats on his life. He expected Riku's friends to come charging in at any moment, but the door remained shut.

_Sick bastard obviously told them to stay outside no matter what they heard._

He looked at Riku, who was still writhing around in pain, his hands trying desperately to stop the blood from flowing everywhere. Sora wanted to hurt him more, to cause him so much pain he never hurt anyone else again, but no matter what he'd been through, he still wasn't that kind of person. Shaking slightly, although he wasn't sure if it was from fear or the adrenaline, Sora ran out as fast as he could, desperate to get to Roxas. He ran past Riku's friends, knowing there was no way they'd be able to catch up to him. He opened the back door onto the school playing fields and saw Roxas looking into the sky away from Sora. He looked happy, Sora noticed, probably relieved that Sora now knew everything about him, and still wanted to be with him. It was there that Sora knew he couldn't tell him what had just happened. He didn't want to cause Roxas anymore pain, especially not today, when everything between them was good. Putting a smile on his face, he walked over to Roxas, planting a kiss on his cheek before taking the lit cigarette from his mouth, and placing it in his own.

"How was class?"

"Fucking shit," Roxas replied, "remind me why we're here again?"

"Well-" Sora started, but was interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket. Taking it out, he gulped as he realised it was a message from his mother. She'd gone to work before he or Roxas had woken up, and he had no idea how she felt about last night.

"It seems you've made quite an impression," he giggled, showing the message to Roxas, "she wants you to come to dinner tonight, to say thank you for looking after me in my "drunk" state."

"Okay," Roxas answered, "as long as you make it worth my while." He giggled as jumped on top of Sora, his hips grinding on top of the brunette, desperate to show him how horny he was. But again, they were interrupted by Sora's phone, the vibrations so strong they reached through Sora's pants onto Roxas' crotch, making him feel even more sexually frustrated.

Sora stared at the phone, as the smile from his face drained. "You'll get to meet Axel too." He stated, closing the phone and lying down, dreading what was to come.

**I hope you like this chapter, I know not much really happened though... I'm really worried I'm going to end up disappointing you with a chapter, and if I do, I'm really sorry! Review please? Even if it's criticism, I promise I can take it! **


	7. Chapter 7

It was an unacknowledged agreement that regardless of the fact that it was Sora's car, Roxas was always the one who drove. Maybe it was him exerting his control, Sora all too willing to allow his dominance to overpower him. But then again, maybe that was just too complex, and Roxas was just more of a confident driver. At any rate, that's where they were now, Sora, having relinquished his driving seat, being able to sit back and relax, his mind concentrating solely on the dinner they were heading to.

He was nervous, that much was clear. He wasn't actually sure if his mother knew he was gay or not; it wasn't as though they'd ever sat down and had a conversation about it. And as far as she was concerned, Roxas was a friend. A friend who'd taken care of Sora when he was apparently drunk, and nothing more. Yet there had been signs, Sora felt, very obvious ones. He'd never shown any interest in girls at all, although he supposed it's not really information you share with your mom anyway. And, to further add to his nerves, there was Axel. Axel, his so called uncle, who Sora had no doubt would be attracted to Roxas like a moth to flame. As far as he was concerned, it was impossible not to be.

They pulled up, Roxas giving the keys to Sora. For a moment they sat in the car, each of their nerves taking control. Roxas took out a cigarette, rolling the window down, not wanting Sora's car to smell.

"So, what am I?" he asked, inhaling the sweet nicotine, "Your friend, or boyfriend, or, something else?"

"You're my boyfriend!"

"Yeah, but what are we telling your mom?"

"I'm going to tell her today, Roxas. Just, not straight away."

And Sora meant it. He wasn't ashamed of who he was, nor his relationship with Roxas.

_Is it too soon to call this a relationship?_ He thought, before shaking the thoughts out of his mind. It didn't matter what it was. They'd fallen for each other. Fast. And that was all that mattered, not how they labelled it. Sora took a few deep breaths, readying himself, his hands shaking slightly.

…..............................................................................................................................................................

"Mom, we're here." Sora shouted as he walked through the door, Roxas shuffling in behind him. Roxas knew Sora was wealthy, but he'd never expected this. His hallway was bigger than the living room Roxas shared with his brother, and unlike his own house, the wallpaper certainly wasn't peeling off the walls. Not that he could clearly see the wallpaper though. No, the walls were literally covered with canvasses showing paintings and charcoal drawings, some wildly impressive. Occasionally the art would be broken up by a picture of a much younger looking Sora, always alone, but looking like he was having fun anyway. Roxas, intrigued, walked closer to one, and saw a boy who couldn't have been older than seven, crying as he held a blue ice lolly. He had a party hat on, but rather than being surrounded by other children, he was alone, looking into the camera with eyes that, even through a lens, made Roxas melt. He supposed that one photograph, that moment frozen forever in time, was Sora's life summed up. He'd always been alone, but not anymore. Roxas took the frame off of the wall, bringing the photo closer to him. His only regret was that he hadn't met Sora sooner, wishing the moment he held in his hands right now had never happened. Not wanting to put the frame back up, he placed it face down on a wooden cabinet, walking back to Sora, knowing how grateful the brunette was to have him.

"Sora!" His mother shouted, walking up to him giving a hug that lasted perhaps a few seconds to long, "How's your head baby!?"

"I'm fine mom!"Sora said, breaking away from her warm and tight embrace, "I wasn't THAT drunk!"

"Sora, I remember being your age, I know how these parties are!" She said, giving him a squeeze on his shoulder, before turning to the blonde boy behind her son. "And Roxas! Thank you for looking after my son!"

Roxas was clearly uncomfortable with the kiss he received, the bright pink his cheeks were turning only evidence of that. It was an alien concept to him, that parents could be so warm and friendly, but he had to admit, it made him feel good to be accepted by someone so early. They spoke in the hallway for a while, Sora's mother taking an interest in the boy her son had befriended, asking him numerous questions about his life. Roxas answered as truthfully as he could, knowing there was a hell of a lot that he couldn't tell her. Occasionally he looked towards Sora, wishing for him to take the attention away from him, although the relief never came. In reality, Sora was learning just as much as his mother. He knew things she didn't of course, but from the conversation between Roxas and his mother, he'd learnt that Roxas could play the guitar, knew more than he did about art, to the delight of his mother, and that he could speak a little Japanese. He realised that being in love with someone he knew so little about was perhaps a little strange, but the more he learnt, the weaker his knees felt when he looked at him.

"Well, dinner's almost ready guys, so you go on through, Axel's already sat down."

Sora turned back to Roxas, feeling a lot more relaxed now that his mothers interrogation was over. Leaning forward, he stole a kiss, pressing onto the blonde's lips as hard as he could, before pulling back, his heart racing at the though of being caught. They walked into the dining room, before Roxas froze, his body refusing to move another inch.

"Roxas." Axel smiled, leaning back in his chair, enjoying the sight of the boys fear on his face.

"You." Was all Roxas could say, before he felt himself start to step back, edging closer to the door.

"You two know each other?" Sora asked, gently pulling on Roxas' arm and sitting him down, confused about what was going on.

"Actually, my dear Sora, we do," Axel retorted, "although, Roxas here knows me by a different name, don't you blondey?"

Roxas didn't answer. Sora had never seen him like this. He was facing forward, staring into blank space, his eyes defying the need to blink. His skin seemed paler, the colour from it flushed out; the warmth in his cheeks drained. In one respect, Sora could understand, Axel regularly had the same repulsive effect on him, but that was only after Axel made yet another attempt to seduce him. He didn't want to know what Axel had done to Roxas before he'd met him to make him act like this.

"You can relax Roxy, I'm hardly going to tell him everything. I wouldn't want to ruin the incredible money bank I have here now would I?"

"Don't you fucking talk about my mother like that!" Sora screamed, the anger in his body desperate to get out, telling him to stand up and punch Axel until there was nothing left but a bloody mess on the floor. It was irrelevant how much of a coward he was, nothing, under any circumstances, would stop him from protecting his mother, the woman who, until now, had been the only friend in his life.

Axel only laughed, the low cackle echoing around the room. Roxas looked to his left, towards Sora, reaching his hand over and placing it on top of Sora's, his eyes watering.

"Oh you HAVE to be kidding me! You two, together!? Oh this is priceless!"

"Jack, or, I guess it's Axel now, we'll deal with this later." Roxas said, now firmly out of his catatonic state, "But for now, we get through this meal, Sora offers to drive me home, and you follow his car. Then we sort out what we have to."

Axel leant forward, resting his elbows on the table, looking directly at Roxas, contemplating the choices he had. Roxas' plan of action seemed as though it'd be the most fun, and that was all the convincing he needed. "Fine."

Dinner was without a doubt the most awkward situation that Sora had been a part of. Roxas refused to look up whenever he was spoken to, and Sora could tell it was beginning to annoy his mother. Axel however, asked Roxas as many questions as he could think of, loving the pressure he was applying, Roxas having to concentrate on each of his answers, desperately hoping that they wouldn't contradict each other. Finally, after his mother's annoyance had got the better of her, and the three course meal was over, Sora had offered to drive Roxas home, Axel mentioning he was tired, saying he was going home also. The goodbyes had been forced, Sora's mom giving Roxas a small hug goodbye, grudgingly telling him he was welcome home any time.

…..............................................................................................................................................................

"I'm sorry Sora, I can't believe that just happened..." Roxas said, sitting in the car, his hands clenched firmly on the steering wheel.

"What actually did just happen?" Sora answered, thoroughly confused by what had gone on.

"Jack used to live in the city, he dealt Cloud his first bag of heroin. We couldn't pay him back with the interest he added on, and he got violent."

Sora listened as Roxas told him about Axel, never imagining that the man he always felt was a harmless, yet obvious paedophile, would turn out to be a ruthless drug dealer.

"We tried to reason with him at first," Roxas continued, "but we realised that wasn't going to work. Cloud fought him, but he wasn't strong enough. He came back home one night covered in blood, half of his teeth missing, and told me that we had to move. But Jack found me before we ran, and threatened to kill Cloud unless I could pay the debt another way."

"How did you pay the debt?" Sora asked, watching Axel get into the car behind them, flashing his lights to signal Roxas to start driving.

"I slept with him."

"I thought you had told me everything Roxas," Sora replied, "but I guess not."

"It's not something I'm proud of, I thought it was all in the past, I had no idea he was your uncle, Sora!"

Roxas took his eyes off of the road, looking at Sora, who was looking straight ahead, avoiding looking back at him. He could tell that he was hurt. Hurt that even now, they hadn't shared everything with each other, but more than anything, that he had slept with Axel.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad Roxas, I'm really not. You didn't know me then, as far as I'm concerned you were a different person. It just sucks that it happened, I wish you never had to go through that. And the fact it was Axel..."

He turned to face Roxas, putting his hand on Roxas' thigh and squeezing, before noticing that he was blushing madly. He looked down at the thigh his hand was on, and began to laugh. "Roxas, there's a sick paedophile who deals drugs following us, and you get a hard on just by me touching you!?"

"Hey, give me a break!" Roxas laughed back, "It's not my fault you're sexy!"

…..............................................................................................................................................................

"Are you going to tell my mom?" Sora asked, leaning against his car, Roxas standing next to him, his hands rolled into fists.

"Well now, that depends, doesn't it?"

"What do you want?" Roxas asked, angrily, "We owe you nothing, don't be an ass."

"Oh Roxas, still as angry as ever I see. Tell me, is your ass still as tight as it was?"

Roxas leant forward, wanting to punch, kick, do anything to wipe the smirk off of Axel's face. But Sora held him back, not wanting to make Axel angry in anyway, afraid of what would happen if his mother found out, especially now she didn't really like Roxas. It wasn't that he wasn't as angry with Axel as Roxas was, because he was sure that he was, but he did have much more self control, being able to keep his temper under control.

"Depends on what, Axel?" Sora asked through gritted teeth, "What do you want?"

"I want you, Sora."

**Gahhhhh, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I wanted some more drama added, so yeah! Uhm, don't understand everything on this site, but thank you to whoever added this story to a community! Oh, and reviews always make me smile :D**


	8. Chapter 8

"He is one twisted son of a bitch!" Roxas shouted, pacing up and down Sora's room, wearing a pair of black boxers.

Sora was sure Roxas was talking about something important, but if he was honest with himself, he wasn't listening to a word. His mouth wide open, Sora was simply staring at Roxas' body as he walked up and down, his six pack glistening with sweat as the boy got more and more worked up.

"Shhh Roxas, my mom is asleep, and we both know she'd be pissed if she knew you snook in!"

"Sorry, it's just, he really pisses me off! And it's not like I can ask Cloud for help, I haven't been home since we got into that fight."

"We'll figure it out, I mean, he can't really expect me to sleep with him right?"

"He did it to me Sora. And besides, I saw the way he was looking at you, and he wants you bad. Almost as bad as I want you..."

"We'll think of something." Sora said, trying his hardest to remain optimistic, not allowing his mind to think of the consequences if they came up with no plan. "Sit down, you look really wound up."

Roxas sat in front of Sora, as Sora's hands gripped onto his shoulders. Slowly he began to massage him, the occasional moans escaping from Roxas' mouth only making Sora wet with anticipation. Roxas turned around and grabbed the back of Sora's neck, pulling him in close before kissing him roughly. Sora's stifled moans were loud, so loud that Roxas had to pull back to quiet him down. He guided Sora onto his back, before pushing his shirt up to his neck, revealing Sora's thin and tanned chest. Roxas licked his lips, before trailing his tongue from Sora's belly button up to his nipple, leaving behind a trail of saliva. He opened his mouth wider, taking Sora's erect nipple into his mouth. Sora moaned wildly, until Roxas bit down, causing him to pull back, only increasing the pain. But, to Sora's surprise, the pain was an extreme turn on. He leant forward to kiss Roxas, only to be pushed back down, Roxas' hand wrapped tightly around his neck as he climbed on top of Sora, thrusting into him as he unbuckled Sora's belt. The pressure of the tight belt now released, Sora's penis broke free, showing a large bulge under his jeans. Roxas kissed down Sora's chest until he reached the bulge, and began to massage it, causing Sora to throw his head back in pleasure. His moans grew louder, to the point that Roxas felt he should really stop teasing him. Standing up, he grabbed hold off the bottom of Sora's jeans, and in one swift movement, pulled them off, forcing his boxers to fall to his knees, revealing Sora's erect penis. Roxas practically jumped on top of him, pushing Sora down by his neck, and kissed him passionately, forcing his tongue into Sora's mouth, refusing to allow his moans to echo the room. But, to Roxas' disappointment, Sora groaned loudly as he pulled back, a sound which, while it was rather sexy in Roxas' opinion, caused a floorboard to creak in the room next to Sora's. Soft footsteps were heard, as Sora shot up, and pushed Roxas onto the floor.

"Get under the bed!" He whispered, terrified of the thought of his mother catching Roxas.

The door swung open as Sora's mother walked in, with a baseball bat gripped firmly in her hands. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?" She screamed, "I heard you groaning!"

"Erm..mom?" Sora spoke, trying to seem as calm as possible, "Everything is fine.."

She looked around, finally lowering her arms, the baseball bat falling to her knees. It was only now she looked around, only seeing Sora, sitting on his bed alone. It was then, however, she noticed he was wearing only a pair of boxers. "OH! Sora I'm so sorry! I'll erm, leave you to it!"

Sora could only look on in confusion, and it was only once she'd left that he looked down and noticed the effect Roxas had on him hadn't gone away, and that his mother had noticed his long, hard penis causing the material of his underwear to strain. Breathing a sigh of relief, he jumped onto the floor, his stomach pressing against the carpet.

"You can come up now." He told Roxas, grabbing his hand and helping him out from the cramped space under his bed. He couldn't help but giggle slightly, causing a wide grin to form on Roxas' face.

"I think I'd better go," He replied, dusting himself off, "I'm gonna go to a motel, I don't want you getting in trouble if you get caught."

"No, stay here, with me, please? We need to figure out what we're going to do about Axel."

Roxas walked closer to Sora, putting his hands on top of his shoulders, rubbing them tenderly. He looked into his eyes, trying to reassure him, "You're going to go to school tomorrow, and I will see you there."

Sora nodded his head, leaning in to kiss Roxas, before he climbed out the window. Sora watched him walk to his car, and got into bed, trying his hardest to fall to sleep, begging his mind to stop worrying about the situation they were in. It was a useless attempt, however, as Sora realised he was in for a sleepless night. To attempt to take his mind off of Axel, he sat at his desk, doing homework for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

Roxas' night wasn't much different. He'd driven home fast. Too fast. On more than one occasion he swerved around a corner, unsure if he'd spin out of control or not. Checking into a motel, Roxas went into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He couldn't help but feeling more than a little guilty about the predicament they were in. It was he who had spoken to Sora first, and it was he who had introduced him into this world. The more he looked at his reflection, the more he resented the person looking back at him. He wouldn't put Sora through any more pain; he promised himself that. Sora was something of a rarity in the world. A being so pure, so beautiful and innocent, that Roxas was sure he could be a character within a fairytale. He knew he could never live with himself if Sora was forced to do anything with Axel, and he knew it was up to him to protect the boy he loved.

…..............................................................................................................................................................

Sora walked into school, scanning the hall ahead of him, looking for a flash of blonde. Unfortunately, all he saw was a sea of teenagers, their biggest worry whether or not they passed the upcoming exams. He wondered for a second if he envied them, before realising that that was ridiculous. No, if anything, he figured they would envy him. They didn't have Roxas. He did. Hearing the bell go for first period, Sora took one last look around, before walking to class, disappointed he hadn't seen Roxas yet.

Lunch came painstakingly slowly, in Sora's opinion, his classes dragging on longer than they ever had before. Although, he was somewhat thankful of the distraction, even if his eyes felt as heavy as bricks. He hadn't slept at all last night, thoughts of Axel forbidding him to close his eyes. Even now, he shuddered with disgust at the the thought of having to sleep with him. He prayed for Roxas to turn up, but, as he walked into the cafeteria, there was still no sign of him. He sighed, feeling a strange sense of emptiness, as though he was having withdrawal symptoms from being away from him for too long. Sitting down, Sora noticed that actually, he was starting to feel a little dizzy. He looked at his hands, breathing in quickly as he realised they were shaking, him being unable to control them. He sat back, wiping his forehead, realising it was inexplicably drenched in cold sweat. The room began to spin a little, as he could see a small, thin, feminine figure coming towards him.

"Hey Sora where's Roxas today?" A high, but sultry voice asked, as Sora tried to focus his eyes. The scene around him became a little clearer, as Sora realised that Kairi was now sitting next to him. Maybe it was his head becoming more and more unclear, but this action thoroughly confused him. Kairi had never sat with him before; it was a clear violation of the silent agreement he had with virtually everyone: he doesn't talk to them, and they stay away from him.

"Uhm, I'm not sure, actually.." He answered, steadying himself as he swayed from left to ride, before leaning on Kairi's shoulder, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh, Sora, are you okay?" She asked, looking around the cafeteria to make sure no one was looking.

"I don't know" Was the only reply he could muster. He had no idea why it had come on all of a sudden, but he felt a great deal of sadness. The world seemed far too real, less dreamlike than it had since he'd met Roxas. As tears started to fall down his face, Sora felt that it was all too much. He'd met dangerous people, his life had been at risk, and now Axel was blackmailing him into sex. To make matters worse, Roxas was no one to be seen, and he felt awful.

"Well, anyway," Kairi continued, "I only came to ask you if you could ask Roxas to score me some heroin."

"Wait, WHAT!? I didn't know you did heroin, and Roxas certainly doesn't deal it."

Kairi sighed, picking Sora up by his elbow, steadying him out of the cafeteria. She pushed him against a wall, the fast action making Sora want to throw up. "Okay geek, cut the bullshit. I know who Roxas' brother is, and I know withdrawal symptoms when I see them. How long since you shot some?"

Sora looked up, appreciating the moment of clarity that Kairi had given him. It'd been a few days since Terra had forced the heroin into his body, and although it had caused him to black out, he couldn't deny the drug-induced dreams he'd had weren't beautiful. Slumped against the wall, Sora really had never been so tempted to go back to Terra. He felt as though everything was spinning out of control, and he just wanted to escape. Kairi was all to willing to convince him further, and the next thing Sora knew, he was heading to Terra's house, Kairi driving, since Sora was in no fit state, and Roxas still had his car..

…..............................................................................................................................................................

Roxas had decided last night that there was no way he was going to let anything happen to Sora. He'd rather die than cause him any pain. So, he'd made the decision to lie to him. To tell him to go to school, leaving Roxas the time to finally fix the problems he'd created.

He'd managed to get a little sleep, but, after waking up, instantly wished he hadn't. He'd woken up looking a mess, the bags under his eyes growing larger, and his hair a complete mess of spikes. This just wouldn't do. Not for what Roxas had planned.

After a hot shower, Roxas shaved, although he knew he didn't need to; facial hair just didn't grow on him. Choosing a pair of tight blue jeans and a black tee, Roxas left the house, heading for the place he'd promised himself he would never return to.

…..............................................................................................................................................................

Sora and Kairi entered the house, Terra smiling manically at them. She was confident around him, which surprised Sora, as he was terrified to be back there. After paying for the heroin, they walked back to the car, before Kairi injected herself, pushing half of the liquid from the syringe into her blood stream. Sora watched as she sat back in her seat, closing her eyes in tranquillity. He longed to feel like that again, for his problems to disappear, if only for a couple of hours. He filled the syringe to the top again, and injected it all into his arm, not taking Kairi's advice of only having half. He slumped back, his mind finally ceasing to think.

…..............................................................................................................................................................

"Roxas," Axel sneered, opening his door, "What a surprise.."

"Can I come in?" Roxas asked, his voice cracking slightly as he tried to calm his nerves.

Axel stepped back, allowing the blonde in, closing the door and locking it.

"You're going to stay away from Sora." Roxas said as Axel sat down on his couch, "And never go near his mother again."

"And why would I do that?" Axel asked, "If Sora wants my silence, he's going to have to earn it."

"Because if you do," Roxas answered, "You get me." He took a deep breath before pulling his tee over his head, revealing his pale but sculptured chest, glistening as the sun shone onto it. He walked over to Axel and dropped to his knees, his hands moving up his thighs until they reached Axel's crotch.

…..............................................................................................................................................................

"Sora?" Kairi asked, nudging the boy beside her.

He didn't react.

She nudged him again, harder, but still he didn't wake up.

"Fuck" she muttered to herself.

She touched his face.

He was cold.

**Ahhh, I hope you like it :) Let me know guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

He could feel himself about to gag. It was pressing on the back of his throat, his eyes welling up as he coughed violently. He was struggling to breathe, his nose being blocked, and his mouth being stuffed. Axel pulled his penis out, allowing Roxas to take several large breaths. He gasped, spitting onto the floor, desperate to get the taste out of his mouth. Before he'd caught his breath, Axel forced his penis back in, making Roxas take all of it into his mouth, loving the gagging noises he was making. As Roxas had offered himself to Axel, he'd dropped to his knees, his hands roaming up Axel's legs. But this hadn't suited Axel. No, that position meant that Roxas was in control. It meant that he could choose the pace, and how much of Axel's penis he sucked. This was not how Axel wanted it, and it wasn't how it was going to be. He'd pulled back on Roxas' hair, standing up so that he could thrust his hips into Roxas' face, his hand holding Roxas' head steady. He gripped his hair tighter, forcing Roxas forward in fast, rough movements, making the blonde boy choke. He felt as though he was going to be sick, but Axel's grip on him was so tight he couldn't pull back. He tried to take his mind off of what he was doing, but Axel's grunts were so loud they shattered any image Roxas could conjure in his head. He pictured Sora, still at school, wondering where he was. But it didn't make him sad. It didn't make him wish he had gone to school with him, but instead made him more determined to avoid throwing up. He'd much rather he was going through this than Sora.

Axel thrust harder, feeling Roxas' nose rub against his skin, below his belly button. He'd decided that now he'd been lubed up enough, and pulled back hard on Roxas' hair, making the boy fall onto his back. He smiled at him as he watched the blonde panting, desperate to get oxygen into his body. Axel took his pants off and threw them on the floor, before removing his shirt, unbuttoning it as fast as he could, not wanting to waste any time. Now that he was naked, his body was revealed. He looked nowhere near as old as he was, retaining much of his youth, and his body, as much as Roxas refused to admit it, was impressive. He was tall and slim, but it was clear that Axel took real care of his body. His six pack felt as hard as stone, which looked all the more defined as he had no hairs on his chest. Roxas looked up at him, trying to evoke any emotion, trying to show Axel that what he was doing was wrong, but failed terribly. It wasn't as though he expected Axel to understand how much Roxas hated this, but the sick, perverted smile he had made Roxas shudder, as the fine hair on the back of his neck stood up. Axel bent down, grabbing a handful of his blonde, spiky hair, and dragged him to the couch, forcing his elbows onto the seat, as his knees were on the floor. Axel pressed his hand onto the back of Roxas' neck, forcing his face into the seat, and his ass higher into the air. Licking his lips, Axel forced his hand onto Roxas' ass, in a fast, strong movement, causing a groan to escape Roxas' mouth. He turned his head, looking back at Axel, a tear running down his cheek as he stared into the redheads eyes. All he saw looking back was a man hungry for sex, and he turned his head back to the couch, accepting what was going to happen. He'd never felt so humiliated in all his life, but he knew that this time, it was more than worth it, so long as Sora never had to go through this.

Lowering his jeans, Axel placed a finger at Roxas' entrance, forcing it in violently. He smiled as Roxas moaned, happy that he was just as tight as he had been last time.

"I'm the only one that's had you then." He whispered into Roxas' ear, before forcing a second finger in. He pushed them in and out several times before pulling them all the way out, placing his penis at Roxas' entrance, rubbing it up and down his small hole. He spat on his hand and rubbed it over the head, before roughly pushing in, his grunts getting louder as his pace increased.

"Fuck...Roxas!" He moaned, as sweat dripped off of his forehead. His thrusts got harder and faster, until Axel felt as though he was about to explode. Increasing his pace, Axel pulled back on Roxas' hair, a few strands freeing themselves onto his hand. He thrust in one last time, hard, feeling the warm liquid escape from his shaft and into Roxas. He breathed quickly, his hot pants covering the back of Roxas' neck, until he finally gathered the strength to pull himself away, resting back onto his chair.

Roxas continued to kneel on the floor, a tear rolling down his face, thankful the ordeal was now over. He slowly stood up, and pulled his underwear and jeans back on, before scanning the room for his tee.

"God Roxas, that was fucking awesome." Axel gloated, stroking his bare chest. Roxas ignored him, refusing to look in his direction, not wanting to allow Axel the knowledge that he was beginning to cry; the pain too much even for him.

"Aw Roxie, come on, I know you enjoyed that as much as I did, however noble your intentions were."

Finally finding his tee, Roxas put it on, relieved that he could finally leave the room that had only bad memories for him. He walked towards the door, until Axel, wanting to see how far he could stretch Roxas' temper, said something that made him stop in his tracks.

"I wonder if Sora will be as good."

"What did you fucking say?" Roxas said, turning around, looking at Axel for the first time. He clenched his fists, shaking with anger.

"Well he's no longer a virgin, I presume, not with him dating you. But something tells me you haven't fucked him like I'm going to."

Roxas stepped forward, ready to hit Axel, but was stopped by his phone ringing. He took it out, the number unknown. "Hello?"

"Roxas, it's Kairi. Something's happened. You need to come to the hospital. Now."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"It's Sora. He'd OD'd."

Roxas hung up, his body frozen with fear. He wanted so much to walk over to Axel and beat him so that his face was unrecognisable, but Sora was far more important than that. He darted towards the door, before turning back, threatening Axel. "This isn't over."

As he walked out of the house, he could hear Axel's laugh echoing behind him.

…..............................................................................................................................................................

The hospital was far too busy for Roxas' liking. It was near impossible for him to talk to anyone, as doctors and nurses only rushed past him, ignoring his pleas for help. His heart was racing wildly, and now, in this moment, he was sure he had never been so afraid. Finally, he found Sora's room, with Kairi crying loudly inside, and an unconscious Sora, lying with a blank expression on his face.

"Roxas" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly, although Roxas violently brushed her off.

"What the hell happened?"

"I-I-I'm so sorry! We went to Terra's, and I don't know, I sobered up and he was unconscious, I guess he took too much, I-"

"YOU TOOK HIM THERE!?" Roxas interrupted, holding himself back, having never been more tempted to hit a girl before.

"I just needed a hit, and, and, I couldn't find you-"

"Get the hell away from me," He spat at her, "before I do something I regret."

Kairi ran out, crying again. Roxas walked over to Sora's bed, amazed at how at peace he looked. He was pale, and Roxas noted that, now there skin was a similar colour, they looked as though they could be brothers – a thought he quickly shook out of his mind, incest was not one of his turn ons.

…..............................................................................................................................................................

It'd been three days, and Sora had still not woken up. Doctors had been in and out, asking Roxas if he knew anyone they could contact, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell them he had a mother. He was positive she was worried sick, but he felt that knowing her son had taken drugs would drive her over the edge. He spent all of his time sitting beside Sora, willing him to wake up, but more so, he sat there, looking at the boy he loved, blaming himself for everything. The doctors had told him that the longer he lay unconscious, the less chance there was of him ever waking up. Every hour seemed like an eternity, until Roxas couldn't bear it anymore. He'd caused pain to the one person in the world he cared for, and hated himself for it. It was there, in those three days of silent contemplation, that Roxas decided he had to leave. If Sora ever woke up, he'd be better off with Roxas out of his life. He'd go back to his world of safety and isolation, staying at home, only leaving to attend classes. Roxas convinced himself that it was for the best, and kissed Sora once on the forehead, before saying goodbye.

"I love you Sora, and I hope you can hear me. I know it's going to be hard for you to understand, but you're safer without me. You're the only person I care about in this whole world, and right now, I'm struggling to live with myself over what has happened to you. I need to leave, for my sake, and for yours."

He walked out, not daring to look back, worried that Sora's calm, angelic face would entice him far too much, and make him want to stay.

…..............................................................................................................................................................

He sat in the bar, drinking what he guessed was his third pitcher of beer, a pen in his hand. On it, he'd written a list of the things he needed to do before he left town for good, to never look back. To never disturb Sora's life again.

**Get car back**

**Say goodbye to Cloud**

**Money**

**Axel**

He finished his beer and stood up, before being confronted by Kairi.

"You're not with Sora?"

"He's better without me." He responded coldly, hating her for taking Sora to Terra's.

"So what, you're leaving? You know, I never had you down as a coward, I never thought you'd just leave him when things got too tough for you."

"He's better without me." He repeated, before walking out, leaving Kairi alone in the bar.

…..............................................................................................................................................................

"Sora!?" She exclaimed, shouting for a nurse. It'd been only an hour since her confrontation with Roxas, and she felt as though her prayers had been answered as Sora opened his eyes, scanning the room.

"Where's Roxas?" He asked, weakly.

Kairi looked at him, her eyes showing a mixture of pity of guilt. "You woke up just in time. He's leaving. Today."

"No." Sora said defiantly. "Not without me."

**I reread this, and realised it's very fast paced. I'm kinda hoping that goes in my favour, you know, adding to the tension? Anyway, reviews, good or, well, not so good, are always looked forward to! **


	10. Chapter 10

Driving down to Riku's house, Roxas had no idea how he was going to get his car back. He'd lost it fair and square in a race, that felt like it had taken place at eternity ago. He hadn't been in the town long back then, and less than a month a later, he was already on his way back out. He was far more composed now than he was earlier, the beers he had been drinking beginning to wear off. He'd struggled over his decision to leave, but now, had resigned himself to it, telling himself it was for the best. Not for him though, but for Sora. Roxas shook the thought of the brunette out of his head, still terrified it would make him want to stay. He turned a corner in Sora's car, following the directions some nobody at school had given him, trying to think of a way he could give it back to the boy he loved, if he ever woke up.

Pulling up to the curb, Roxas saw his car, sitting in the driveway of a large house. It was quite the opposite of what Roxas had expected, and he had to admit that he was a little shocked. The grass was a dark shade of luscious green, and it seemed as though there wasn't a flower out of place. It certainly wasn't a place that anyone would have expected Riku to stay. Nevertheless, his car was there, and Roxas had no choice but to go and knock on the door.

It took a while for the door to be answered, as he heard shuffling feet slowly getting louder, as a tall figure opened the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" Riku asked, holding a pair of crutches underneath his arms.

Roxas wished he could of pretended that the site of him wasn't pleasing, but a smile fought its way onto his face, his dimples becoming visible. He had an overwhelming wish to find out who had beaten him up, and give them a hug, regardless of who it was. And then, to rub the salt in his wounds even more, he wanted to kick his crutches from underneath him, and watch him fall to the ground; payback for his years of torturing Sora. But, firstly, he needed his car. He couldn't escape without his car.

"I want my car," he said, in a defiant, confident tone, "and you're going to give it to me."

"Fine, whatever, it's not like I can drive any time soon anyway."

It had been a whole lot easier than Roxas had expected, and, as Riku handed the keys over to him, he was cautious, and couldn't shake the thought out of his mind that Riku had some hidden motive.

"So, what the hell happened to you anyway?"

"Sora didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what? Riku, what the hell is going on?"

"He did this to me. That's all you need to know."

_Sora did this? Then I guess he really doesn't need me at all anymore, he can handle himself._

Roxas felt relieved, and somewhat better with himself and the fact he was leaving now, knowing that, if Sora did ever wake up, he wouldn't be completely helpless. He sat in the drivers seat of his car, and just realised how much he had missed his baby. The smell was different now, but as he lit a cigarette, he knew it wouldn't be long until it smelt like home. Taking out his list, he scribbled over the top line, preparing himself for the second thing he had to do.

…...

Sora had been stopped by around 4 different doctors, all of them performing tests on him by asking him stupid questions, and shining various lights into his eyes. When the lights were turned off, he was left with shapes and colours floating around his vision, as if they were actually part of the world. He'd protest, beg, scream, but still they wouldn't let him leave. No, he'd been in a coma far too long for that, it would take another day at least until they sent him home, probably longer, since both he had Roxas had refused to tell them anything. Kairi had stayed at first, devising a plan with Sora about how he would ever know where Roxas was. But Sora knew Roxas, better than anyone else, and he knew he wouldn't, couldn't, leave without tying up a few loose ends. He thought of the short time he'd been with Roxas, and everything that had happened, and couldn't help but smile. Yes, it'd been dangerous, and yes, Sora was so dangerously and intensely in love that he had overdosed because, a day without Roxas was just too much to bear. He didn't particularly want to leave his small, homely town, where he'd always felt like a stranger, but it hadn't taken him long to realise that no matter where he was, as long as he was with Roxas, he was home. Now, being held captive in a place that was supposed to help you live, Sora felt a desperate need to find the blonde boy who had changed his life. Together they'd made a short list of all the possible places they thought he could be, and Kairi was already out looking. It was surprising, how helpful she was being. Sora figured it was her way of making up for years of ignorance and intolerance towards Sora, and, obviously, because of her guilt over forcing him to take her to Terra's. Either way, he was grateful for the help, and would make sure she knew it, if they ever found Roxas.

It'd been around two hours now, and Sora felt as though he was being watched. He'd moved out of his own private room, and into a busy, loud ward. Nurses walked by, giving him sympathetic and apologetic looks, but never once going to talk to him.

_Jeez, you'd think I was dying or something._

But the busyness and high volume had been exactly what Sora had needed. Here, there were around fifteen patients, all of them shouting and screaming, in panic over the illnesses they had. Nurses were running everywhere, sweating, their faces showing the enormous strain they were under. He didn't have enough time to look for any clothes, so, as quietly as possible, he walked away from his bed, and through the ward until he reached the entrance. Squinting at the bright light before him, Sora walked into the warm, soft heat, wearing nothing but a hospital gown, determined to find Roxas.

…...

Admittedly, he was nervous. In fact, if Roxas admitted it to himself, he'd never been so nervous in his entire life. Regardless of the fact that he was his brother, Cloud was not a man to be messed with. He had a short temper, and a reputation that made most people, smart people, stay away from him. Roxas had no idea how he was, or if he was even still alive. But something told him that he was. A man such as Cloud would never succumb to death as easily as that. Besides, Roxas had checked his pulse before he'd left, and Cloud was fine.

He pulled up outside of his house, and stared at the door. There was a shadow in the window, walking up and down. It was Cloud. And Roxas had learnt that when Cloud was pacing, he was agitated. He wanted to turn and drive away, and forget about his stupid list, but Roxas knew that he'd regret it if he did. Instead, he walked up to the front door, but was surprised to hear a woman's voice, in a scolding tone.

"I mean, it's like you don't care if you ever walk again!" Roxas heard her shout as he walked in, looking around the room. He noticed her first, a pretty brunette who, right now, looked as though she was angrier than Cloud could ever be. She turned to Roxas, and then back to Cloud, before looking again an Roxas.

"Wow, you two look alike. I guess this is the infamous Roxas?" She asked Cloud, who merely nodded. Roxas wondered why he was sitting down, allowing a woman that, as far as Roxas was concerned, neither of them knew, shout at him. But Roxas looked on in silence at Cloud, before it hit him that he wasn't sitting down on the couch, but next to it, in a chair. A chair that had wheels. Stepping back Roxas felt as though he couldn't breathe. He shook his head in disbelief, not wanting to acknowledge the scene before him.

"It's okay," Cloud was telling him, as he wheeled himself closer, confined to his chair, "I forgive you."

Roxas didn't know what to say. He was frozen, a thousand thoughts running through his mind.

_Oh god, did I do this?_

_Is he paralysed?_

_Will he ever walk again!_

He could feel his nerves, his fear building up inside of him, the tension too much for his thin, fragile body to take. His pale skin turned red, his eyes filling with a salty liquid. He willed himself, no, more than that, he begged himself not to cry. He'd done more than enough of that at the hospital, and was surprised that he was any tears left. But still they came, running down his cheeks as the female gave him some tissue.

"Roxas, listen to me, it's okay." Cloud told him. Roxas had no idea why, but he was different. He was...tranquil. Calm. Content.

"No it's fucking not!" Roxas roared back, "You're in a god-damn wheelchair and it's my fault!"

"Roxas," Cloud said again, in a calm tone, "It was my fault. I'm much bigger than you, and it was wrong of me to attack you. I understand that now. Besides, it's thanks to you that met Tifa."

The girl then sat on Cloud's knee, stroking his hair. "You see, I called an ambulance after you left because I just couldn't move my legs. And the paramedic, well, that was this pretty young thing here."

He was beaming, so full of life, which crept the hell out of Roxas. He'd never seen Cloud like this before, and it was scarier than any drug dealer or thug could ever be.

"Right," Roxas said, sure that Cloud had lost his mind, "well, I only came to say goodbye, I'm leaving."

Cloud simply smiled, and held his hand out, wanting to shake his brothers, showing him that he gave his blessing for Roxas to leave. Roxas took it, albeit cautiously, but shook it nonetheless. He was about to walk out of the door, to leave his only family forever, when he was stopped by Cloud shouting his name. As he turned around, he saw Cloud nod at Tifa, who then handed him a small, but heavy black suitcase.

"That's everything," Cloud told him, "all the marijuana we have left. You're going to need it more than me, at least until you get a job. Because that's what I've realised Roxas, that to live happily, you have to live honestly."

Roxas felt overwhelmed, like the man standing, or rather, sitting, was now a completely different person. He dropped the suitcase and ran to Cloud, embracing him. After a little while, he pulled away, picked up the suitcase, and walked out, without looking back.

…...

Sora was cold. Actually, that was an understatement, because he was actually so cold he was sure he'd catch pneumonia. But he supposed that's the price you pay for escaping hospital and running out as fast as you could. Still, he knew he needed to get some clothes, and no matter what he'd learnt with Roxas, he still felt as shoplifting was out of the question. So he weighed up his choices, and realised he'd had have to go home. He needed to pack anyway. Kairi had promised him she'd get in contact with him somehow, although neither of them knew exactly how it was going to work. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he realised that their plan wasn't really the best. He had no idea where Roxas could be, and had only suggested a few guesses. But something inside of him knew that he would find Roxas. He couldn't explain why or how, but he just knew.

His house was empty, which Sora was grateful for. The last thing he needed was a confrontation with his mother. He would miss her, he was sure of that, but he'd already made his decision to go. He raced upstairs, feeling rather faint, and proceeded to pack. But the more energy he spent on folding clothes, the fainter and more distant he felt. Then came the pain. It was a sharp, stabbing pain in his head, which made him jump backwards onto the floor, writhing around in pain, screaming for it to stop.

Which it did, eventually.

He refused to allow himself to worry about it, and instead finished packing, before making his way downstairs, suitcase in tow. He was about to walk out of the door, never to return, but was stopped by a small photograph on the wall. It was him, as a small child, being cradled by his mother, who had never looked to happy. He took it off the wall and placed it in his suitcase, before running into the kitchen, grabbing a paper and pen. He needed to explain to her what was happening, she deserved that much.

_Mom,_

_I can't tell you how grateful I am to have had you as a mother. You've given me the best childhood anyone could ask for, and for that, I thank you. I'm sure you're wondering where I've been for the past few days, but I honestly believe it's better that you don't know. I just want you to know that I am safe, and that I am happy. I'm in love with a boy, and we've left together, for a life where we can be free from the constraints of society.  
__Please, don't blame yourself, like I know you are bound to. I could never ask for a better mother, and I swear to you I will call you from time to time, to let you know I am okay. Who knows, when we have a nice place of our own, you could even come to see us. I love you so much, Mom, and please don't worry about me._

_Love always,  
__your son,_

_Sora x_

He finished writing, and left the paper on the table, racking his brains, trying to think of where Roxas could be. However, he was interrupted by the somewhat familiar feel of his leg vibrating, as Sora took out his phone. It was kairi, who told him that his car had been left at Riku's, and that she would wait there for him. It was in that instant that Sora knew where Roxas would be.

…...

"Can I get you anything? A coke? Tea? Beer?" Axel asked, pretending to care about the blonde boy in front of him.

"Have you heard about Sora?" Roxas asked, ignoring Axel's question.

"I heard he was missing."

"And that's where he'll stay, to you." Roxas threatened. He needed to make sure that Axel never again attempted to contact Sora or his family, which was the whole point of the final task on his list. Cloud's generosity had allowed him to cross off money too, which meant he was ahead of schedule.

"Roxas, do you really think you can stop me? Don't be so naïve."

Growing with anger, Roxas stood up.

…...

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kairi asked, full aware that this was the last time she would see Sora.

"No it's okay Kairi, I know where he'll be. Thank you for everything."

They embraced, somewhat awkwardly, as Kairi got into her own car, and drove away. Sora watched the car disappear, before heading to his own, excited at the thought of seeing the boy he loved. Before that, however, he had one thing to do. He drove to a garage, and showed the owner his car. It was within walking distance to where he thought Roxas was, and he knew that he'd have no need for it anymore. He was given a large pile of crisp, clean notes, before giving the owner his keys, and began to ran towards the house.

As he got closer, he could hear screaming and shouting, as a loud crash echoed onto the street. He ran in, not caring about the courtesy of knocking, and headed for the direction of the noise.

He rushed in, and was horrified by what he saw. There was Roxas, being strangled by Axel, who was violently banging Roxas' head onto the floor. Sora ran to the larger man, trying to pull him off, although he was quickly knocked back onto the floor. Roxas was still struggling, gasping for breath as the large hands around his neck gripped ever tighter, causing him to turn even paler than usual.

Sora ran into the kitchen, his instinct telling him to pick up a sharp carving knife. He wasn't thinking at all; it was as though his senses had completely taken over him, as he rushed back into the lounge, and plunged the sharp object into Axel's back.

He screamed, but his tight grip on Roxas' neck did not falter. Sora walked closer yet again, and stabbed at the redhead violently, until he finally let go and fell, with a loud thud, onto the floor.

Both boys stood motionless, staring at each other as they caught their breaths, neither knowing how to break the silence.

"Y-you're awake!" Roxas exclaimed, gathering all of his strength to stand up and embrace Sora tightly. There, they stood, in silence, before Roxas pulled back and kissed Sora roughly.

"You didn't think I was going to let something as silly as a coma keep me from letting you leave, did you?" Sora joked, his mind refusing to allow him to acknowledge the redhead unconscious on the floor.

They both laughed, unable to fathom how lucky they both were. Words somehow seemed inappropriate, as Roxas led Sora by the hand to his car, both of them ignoring the man who had almost killed one of them.

Roxas took Sora's suitcase and put it with his own, before opening the door for Sora. He got in the car himself, and looked at the brunette, amazed that he was here, with him.

They had no idea where they were going, but neither of them cared. It didn't matter, because they both knew that as long as they were together, they were home. As the car away drove from the house, neither of them looked back. They didn't need to.

They were free.

**Well there it is. I decided to end it here, because, I don't know, I guess I didn't want it to get stale or boring. I'm sorry for the long wait, I wasn't sure whether or not to give them a happy ending. So what's next for me? Well, if you're interested, I think I'm going to write a few short stories, maybe for kingdom hearts or Death Note. However, I am strongly considering a sequel, and would be honoured to know if you wanted one, or if you wanted to leave these characters in peace. It's been amazing writing for you, and to everyone who reviewed, this story is dedicated to you. You've brought back my passion for writing, and it's something I will always be grateful for. x**


End file.
